fallen angel
by Comiccrazygothgirl
Summary: Im Alexandra, im a soon to be godess of death and bad luck but prefered to be called an "angel" of sorts. shield wants answers as to why im here, and how i got my powers, and why I keep hacking there files but all thats to come so ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes this is my revision if your an older reader PLEASE reread! **

_Shield data base 12:34 am_

_Alexandra Barnes:_** (age) 17, (gender) female, (hair) raven, (height) 5'4, (weight) 102, (eye color) purple. **My eyes aren't just purple they match my mood aaaaand I'm 5'6 (just putting it out there). I thought to myself as I checked out my file on shields data base. Ok you might be thinking "how did she get on there," and "why do her eyes change colors", but we'll get to that so shhhh. I'm Alexandra but you can call me Alex, I like pizza, am allergic to metal, and I'm a "fallen angel" of sorts. You see my dad, his name is Hades and my mom is Persephone your probably thinking "wait that's Greek mythology", well guess what there other "realms" besides Asgard Ok. And since my so called "dad" just happens to be "the god of death and other stuff like that" I get kicked out of Mount Olympus (how rude)! Anyways I was born again and sent to earth but somehow the spell got mixed up and I kept all my memories (YAY). I'm not allowed back home until I do some kind of "World Saving deed" to prove I'm not just a bad "seed" hehe. Ok before I can tell you more you have to hear more of the story so get some popcorn this may take a while.

Why is shield always on my ass I mean don't they have other things to do like oh I don't know prevent the world from further DANGER like that Loki guy who caused some mayhem a few weeks back. I live in New York (yes the city) with my cat Melody; she's the only thing I have left from my home. Shields been tracking me down for years now (maybe it was my fault) when I was ten I may have accidentally blew up a small town in Georgia when my adoptive father tried to run test on me after seeing my so-to-say (gifts). In my defense I was only trying to protect myself , that and what else could a ten year old do besides blow up a small town (ok maybe a lot of things) but he's never messed with me again, mainly because shield took me hostage but that's beside the point. I successfully got away and they've been on my case ever since.

"Who is it? I sang mainly because someone was banging on my door quite loudly. "hmmm no answer better go check it out," I yelled to my cat before grabbing my robe and answering the door. "Hey you know you don't have to ba-"I said before I saw who the visitor was, Director Fury.

Hello Ms. Barnes we would like to take you to shield headquarters for some questioning regarding your "gift", interrupted Fury who was putting infancies on gift.

"What if I Say no", I asked cockily.

"We don't take no for an answer Ms. Barnes," he replied just as quick.

"I'll go on two conditions, one I get to bring my cat melody, and I can change first." He looked down at my unicorn slippers and nodded.

* * *

"How old were you when you found out you had these power?." Asked agent Coulson who supposedly faked his death.

"I was born with them."I replied simply (for the seventh time I might add) trying to tier him out.

"Are you always this difficult or is that just an act?" He asked while cracking a slight smile. "I am not!"I responded. "I'm just answering the questions you ask."

He rubbed his temples as he spoke. "I'll be back I need some aspirin." I watched the agent sprint out of the room.

Score one for team Alex!

* * *

"I can't do this Nick, I'm not paid enough to deal with her." Said Coulson with a tiered look on his face.

"If we can't get anything out of her than we may as well keep her close." replied the furious leader. (I know that joke sucked )

* * *

_**At the newly renovated "avengers tower"**_

The team was arguing, again how are we supposed to save the world together when we can't even decide what toppings to order on a pizza, thought Hawkeye.

"Mr. Stark director Furry is coming up," said the al instantly quieting everyone.

"But I don't want toooo." Whined a female voice who was almost immediate responded with a "would you shut the Hell up for five minutes GOD!"from Furry.

Whoever was annoying him should be lucky that there even alive, almost like Stark. I was surprised to see a girl who was about fifteen come out the elevator with Fury.

"What happened Furry, you got stuck with baby-sitting duty?" Mocked Tony."

"Nope but you did." he shot back. Then tossing a piece of paper to Stark and getting back on the elevator. "Watch the girl for two hours."

Tony looked at the paper then Alex. He raised an eyebrow before walking over to his computer. "You don't look very dangerous kid. What'd you do that got the big bad Fury shaken up?" He spoke only to the girl, but looking around I knew we where all wondering the same thing.

Steve walked over to Tony and picked up the piece of paper reading slowly. "Hmm says her name is Alex, and she's very dangerous."

"Are you mourning lady Alex?"asked Thor who was confused as to why "Alex" was dressed in all dark clothing.

"No and I don't judge your "interesting" attire Thor." she replied while plopping on the couch next to me.

"How do you now my name mortal!?" Asked the god ready to attack.

"How would I not? You guys are like the freaking avengers." Replied Alex almost sarcastically.

"Tell us why your marked more dangerous than Loki on the shield data base and more irritating then Stark over there? If you know who we are then you won't play around." Said Nat who seemed slightly aggravated. Now to think of it Nat probably already read her file.

"Let's just say I'm "not from around here" and leave it at that." Said Alex who was trying to change the subject but alas it was my partner she was speaking to.

"And why are your eyes blue when there supposed to be purple", added on Natasha.

"My eyes change color sometimes.. And I kinda want to go home now." Pleaded Alex.

"I'm sorry Alex, but we can't let you go home. Fury wants us to keep a close eye on you. And if it wasn't totally necessary, you wouldn't be here." I spoke slowly. I was just as curious as everyone else on why the child was here, but she didn't look so scary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **soon my pretties soon…..

** (Alex's P.O.V for this chapter)**

I kept looking at the door trying to see If there was an easy escape, I don't like answering questions I ask them an-

"There is no escape princess so you might as well get comfy." Said stark who instantly got on my bad side.

Well there goes my plan, time to make a new one.

"I just want to go home is that so much to ask?" I say as I start expertly crying on the spot. Until I could figure a way out I needed them to think I was harmless.

"Brat", murmured Agent Romanoff. "We are highly classified shield agents do you really think that we would let you go after you shed some tears", asked agent Romanov who looked with disbelief.

I wiped my face on my sleeve then looked across the room. Bingo, why hadn't I thought of that before? "Of course not agent, but what I didn't expect was you guys to take the distraction." I said as I started to dash towards the elevator. I put my hand on the access pad.

"System over ride."Said the Al as the lights started to flicker on and off with a new red gleam to it.

Tony just stood there, "Did she just do what I think she did?" He asked looking like he was ready to cry himself.

"It's going to be ok Metal Man." Said Thor while giving tony a hug.

I closed the elevator after saluting to the awe stroke avengers. Next stop freedom.

* * *

I started running like a bat out of hell trying to find a place to hide without anyone noticing me. I saw an abandoned looking building and went to hid inside. Once I enter the building I see none other than the avengers. "What the.. How'd you?" I whispered a little too loudly.

"You underestimate us Alex, plus you weren't exactly hard to find. Ever heard of a tracking device?" Said Bruce who spoke softly.

"Yeah, now would you so kindly tell me. What you did to my Al!?" Yelled Tony.

"I simply put a virus in him to let me escape, If you just reset his system them he'll be good as new." From the looks of it Tony was about ready to kill me. But I knew I wouldn't be severally hurt. Fury wants me for something. And I could use that to my advantage.

"Wait a minute, aren't there six avengers? Where's-" I didn't get to finish my thought as Hawkeye shot me in the leg. I started to feel woozy and my vision was getting fuzzy. Knock out arrow. I would have to get the master archer back later as my legs couldn't hold my weight anymore. I collapsed, my vision going from blurry to just plain black. "Fuck..." I muttered as sleep consumed me.

**Another boring author's note: Well folks that's all for today so review and other things of that nature so I can update speedy fast, now if you'll excuse me I have a pop-tart with my name on it.**

**-CCGG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note thingy:** SHES BAAAAACK sorry I haven't updated in a while but my life has been a bit hectic but enough about me! This chapter is dedicated to IamTheBlaze because she constantly reminded me that I have to get back to writing! And she's been a really good friend so hears to you mate! CHECK HER OUT!

**Disclaimer:** ME NO OWN YOU AVENGERS WHY WE GO THOUGH THIS EVERY CHAPTER?

When we got back to the avengers tower I was already bound, gagged, and stuff I didn't even know was legal, they quickly dropped me in a room and went on with their lives, when I finally I got comfy enough to think of my plan Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff decide to walk in. "Hello Alex would you like some tea?," asked the doctor who was holding two steaming cups.

I tried to reply but only grunts came out. Oh yeah they gaged me..

"Sorry bout that." He replied and set the coffee a table I hadn't noticed until now. "You know you got Stark really upset right? Your the first to hack into his system when he thought it couldn't be." He walked back to me and untied the gag I chocked on air as he removed it.

"Thanks" I coughed again before speaking. "Dude was that thing washed before you put it in my mouth?"

He shrugged and I took that as a no. Note to self boil mouth when I get out. "Well Ain't that just peachy kein..."

Banner raised an eyebrow at the expression but I ignored him. "Anyway why are you here? And when's Patchy the pirate getting back?"

This time he snorted." I don't know when the director is getting back. Until then your stuck here, on the brighter side I came to keep you company."

"But aren't you afraid that I'll like, make you go green or something? I've been told that I can be a bit much for some folks."

"I can handle it. If I couldn't handle myself I wouldn't be here. You on the other hand, it seems thats how you got here in the first place." He gave me a shy smile. He opposed to Stark wasn't on my bad side. "I'll be bak in about an hour but until then, please just stay here. You and I both know you can escapee, just wait until i'm not on guard ok?" With that he left forgetting about the coffee thats smell filled the room. But knowing Bruce as a smart man, probably left it here as punishment.

* * *

I slept. What else did I have to do. They didn't even leave me with a messily stereo. The chair they tied me up in was hard and uncomfortable, I groaned. It probably hasn't been very long since Bruce left but I had to pee. "Helloooo? Avengers dudes? I got to use the bathroooom." I got silence in return. Good for nothing super heroes.. The door opened slowly, it creaked as one of the team members opened it. "It's about time you got here. You know if your going to hold me captive at least give me something to entertain my self with!"

"So the avengers arn't saints after all, I'm not surprised." I was a bit freaked out by the mysterious speaker. None of the avengers sounded like that..

The person walked into the light I had a total brain fart. He looked around twenty. With his black jelled hair, green eyes, and- ok what's up with the dude's cloths? But other than that he was totally drool worthy. "Who are you?"

"That my dear is for me to know, but you may address me as your new king." I took me a minute to realize who it was. But I remembered a news report I listened too a couple of weeks ago about and alien attack lead by the god of mischief, Loki.

My eyes went wide and he smirked. The rope that kept me in place fell to the ground as he spoke. "You have two choices you can be my hostage, or you can die."

Just when I started to get used to the supers I get taken by the villain, just great... I sighed before replying. "So were are we headed?"_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Into this void I fall.

Deep deep down.

I wonder if you'll follow me.

To the place where darkness surrounds.

-Jennifer A. Daniel

Loki said a series of words that sounded like latin. He repeated the phrase several times before a portal appeared. "Damn." Was all I could mutter as I moved closer to it.

The demigod shot me a questioning look before pointing to the opening, meaning for me to go in.

I nodded and slowly walked towards the void. There was nothing special about the look of the portal, it just looked like a blackened part of the wall. But something about it was odd. It almost called to me. What am I thinking, a portal can't call to me. It's just a way of transportation. I stepped in slowly. Even as a way of transportation I was worried, I didn't know where I would step into.

"Would you please hurry up! We don't have all day do you understand that?" Asked Loki crankily. I wanted to tell him to hold his horses, but evidently I was sure of what else he could do yet, so I moved out of it quickly. I scanned the area and we seemed to be alone.

Loki spoke as he walked ahead of me."Were going this way, stay behind me and don't say anything." I didn't reply but walked faster to catch up. It was dark outside and a bit chilly.

We were in an alley way, and It looked like the sun just set. I was a bit worried, I mean like what if he was psychopathic killer? I was never exactly trained in the art of karate or really anything cool, and they took my daggers off me while I was unconscious. How the hell was I supposed to defend myself?!

"Where are we?" I whispered.

Loki turned to me with an angered look on his face. "I told you to be quiet, if you ask me anymore questions you might get killed, and not by my hand."

I nodded. I was tempted to run for it and leave the possible psycho to whatever he was up to, but curiosity got the best of me and I kept walking, until he finally stopped. "Were here."

Almost immediately after he said the word here I felt a sudden chill. I usually liked the cold but this wasn't play out in the snow kind of cold. It was the feel it your bones type. Suddenly I felt like one of those girls in th scary movies. Moving closer and closer to the basement without a weapon as the audience screamed DON'T GO IN THERE! I had the sudden urge to bolt the hell out of there but I couldn't. I couldn't see exactly what it was so I decided it would be called Shadow. It spoke in a low whisper that somehow Loki could understand. They were speaking in a completely different language and I didn't understand any of it. They could've been plotting to throw me off a cliff and I probably wouldn't have guessed. Holy shit what if they were! No they wouldn't be, right? What would be the point of taking a captive only to kill it in less than a day of having it. I hoped that would be the case and the 'Shadow' had nothing to do with me and I just happened to be here during this conversation. But something about the whole situation made me feel like that wasn't true.

A/N: FINALLY! UPDATE BABY! i'm fairly happy with this chapter so yeah, until next chapter.

**-CCGG**


End file.
